<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiktok sluts punishment by Peepster2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876575">Tiktok sluts punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepster2/pseuds/Peepster2'>Peepster2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Large Breasts, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, TikTok, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepster2/pseuds/Peepster2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fifteen year old tiktok stars get kidnapped by a pervert in revenge for denying his advances after showing off their bodies online.</p><p>In the future I will be adding much more extreme tags that include gore and necrophilia, but I'm not tagging it that way until I finish those chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiktok sluts punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uliana and Tessa had just finished making their newest TikTok, before uploading it and high fiving each other. “Damn we look soooo good there!’ Tessa said to her friend before both of them laughing and going inside. They were both dressed in very revealing outfits, with tank tops that showed off their DD tits in very obvious cleavage, and stopped above their stomach so there was an amazing view of their midriff. They were both also wearing tight daisy dukes in order to show off their ass as well as a slight cameltoe. Even though they were both 15, they knew that showing off their young developed bodies was necessary to get big on TikTok. Besides, they had amazing synergy with each other, with Uliana being a brown haired Ukrainian immigrant and a narrow sensual eyes; while Tessa was a blonde American born country girl with wide bright eyes that gave her a false sense of innocence. At the moment, they were at Uliana's home, since both her parents were working and the last time Tessa’s parents caught her dressed for a TikTok like this, they made her delete every last one of her TikToks. They both knew that all of their followers were only there for their looks, but they acted oblivious by making fun of all the comments on their videos that objectified them.</p><p>After making their way inside, they sat down and started eating sandwiches they had made for lunch. While they were eating, Uliana flipped out her phone and started scrolling through her comment section, She kept pointing out how all of the sexual comments were from old guys and Tessa would just roll her eyes in laugh saying “Gross”. Uliana eventually said “I bet all of them wish they can have our bodies yet none of them ever will.” Just as she finished mocking her stalkers, she heard the front door open and footsteps walking towards her. “Wait, I thought your parents weren’t going to be home til’ 6?” Tessa asked. With a confused look on her face, Uliana replied “They aren’t” when suddenly a man that looked to be in his late 40’s came into the room with a gun pointed at them and said “hello ladies.”</p><p>Both of them started crying, too scared to do anything as the man walked towards them. He said “You two sluts have been showing off your bodies awfully lot on that site, yet whenever someone compliments you, you block them. Well I’m here to give you what you deserve.” Horror spread across both of their faces as they realized what was going to happen. “Strip. Now.” he said in a stern voice that sent shivers down their spines, leaving them no choice other than to obey his command. He watched them closely as they stripped off their clothing, his eyes feasting on their tits far bigger than most girls their age, and on their tight shaved cunts that he was going to have fun with later. Once they were fully nude, they made an attempt to cover up their parts with their arms, so he said “On your knees, hands behind your backs.” They hesitated at first, until they saw his finger move towards the trigger, so they forced themselves to comply. After they did as he asked, he stepped behind them and zip tied their hands and feet together, so they were no longer able to move any of their limbs at all, and taped their mouths shut so they couldn't scream.</p><p>He looked down at the two sexy 15 year olds tied up ready for use in front of him, and let out a smile as he realized it was finally happening. “Alright, we need to leave before your parents get home, which means I won’t get to fuck you yet. But I can still have a little bit of fun” he said as he walked towards Uliana. As she started squirming in place he lowered his mouth to one of her tits and started to suck, while using a hand to play with the other. He reached his empty hand down and started thrusting his middle finger into her pussy, before feeling her cervix. He removed his mouth from her already sore nipple, and said “I would’ve thought a girl as hot and slutty as you would've popped her cherry a while ago. Tessa, are you a virgin too?” She glared at him before he smacked her across the face, hard enough to leave a mark and to cause her to start crying again. “Don’t give me that attitude slut” he said before thrusting a finger into her to make sure she was a virgin too, which she was, before laughing and saying “this next week is going to be a fun one” and giving her one last squeeze on her tits.</p><p>Since he was done toying with them for now, it was time to move his precious cargo. He grabbed the two girls by their hair and dragged them outside towards the trunk of his car. He forced the two of them into and incredibly tight squeeze, to the point where they couldn't even twitch as they were so closely packed with each other and the walls. As he slammed the trunk shut and started the car, the two girls closed their eyes and pretended like this wasn’t happening, until the car came to a stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>